


Higher and Higher

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer finally found his heaven…you.





	Higher and Higher

Lucifer leaned against the doorframe.  His sweatpants were hung low on his hips, his hair sticking out in all different directions.  The two of you had just gotten out of bed, you claimed if you didn’t get food and coffee you would get cranky.  So he followed you down, and he watched as you cooked your breakfast. 

 

There was something about you that always took Lucifer’s breath away.  It was just chance that he saw you that day, but ever since, he couldn’t stay away.  He smiled as your hair shone in the morning sun.  You hadn’t even brushed it yet, but it still looked beautiful.  It was pulled up into a sloppy bun, strands hanging out every which way. 

 

You hummed as you mixed up some waffles and poured the batter into the iron.  The vibration of your voice moved through the kitchen and hit Lucifer as if it were a mist, wrapping around him and making him release a happy sigh.

 

He never would have imagined that his father would make a creature like you.  Someone who was so different from all of humanity.  Where others wanted progress, you wanted simplicity, a more natural life.  Where others wanted expensive things and elaborate homes, you considered your home to be wrapped up in his arms, looking into his eyes.

 

But most importantly, when others heard his name, they cowered in fear.  But you, you looked at him when he spoke his name, showed his power of who he really was, and put a hand on his cheek and whispered about how sad his eyes looked.  Instead of seeing the devil, the evil one, you saw angel within. 

 

“You’re staring again, Morning Star.”  You said playfully as you looked over your shoulder at him.  His blue eyes lit up as you looked at him.  He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his head against your neck as he gave you soft kisses on your pulse point. 

 

“I can’t help it.”  He defended with a pout as he pulled you tighter into his chest.  Your scent filled his nose, your shampoo and body wash from your shower the night before, the slight cinnamon scent that seemed to always be on your skin.  He took a deep breath as you started to hum again. 

 

As you focused on your work, Lucifer ran his hand down your side, making you smile and sigh as you leaned against him.  You always loved his touch, you never feared it.  You told him once that his touch grounded you, made you feel like you found your place in the world.  But for him, it was different.  For him, your touch made him want to spread his wings and fly.  When there was a night that he couldn’t keep those dark memories and thoughts away, it was your touch that brought him back to the light.

 

It was your touch, your smile, your love, that eventually made him back into what he was today.  An angel.  He let his wings stretch out in your kitchen, even though you couldn’t see them.  The once burned and broken extensions of himself were now full and healthy, healed by God himself.  They stretched out as he stretched as well, letting his muscles relax against you. 

 

“When do you have to leave?”  You asked softly as you turned in his arms, wrapping your arms up and around his neck.  A sad smile was on your face.  Although you got your nights with him, and sometimes all day, he still had duties.

 

“Not for a little while longer.  They haven’t called me yet.”  He leaned down and captured your lips with a kiss, making your heart pound and your body melt. 

 

Lucifer felt your muscles relax and took the opportunity to bend down and lift you up, before turning you around and setting you on the kitchen table.  You let out a soft chuckle against his cheek as you gave him a chaste kiss. 

 

“What am I going to do with you, Luce?”  You stared up at him, running your fingers through his blonde hair.

 

“Oh, I could think of a few things…”  He said suggestively as he pulled quickly on your hips, sliding your body forward on the table and into his body. 

 

You let out a surprised squeal, followed up with happy giggle.  “Not very angelic of you, now is it?  Just got your wings back, now you’re going to be bad?”  You joked with him about it all, but you knew how serious it was.  God…or Chuck, as he apparently liked to be called, according to Lucifer, had given Lucifer a new start. 

 

“Oh, but it would be a greater sin to not make love to you.  Your body and soul are too beautiful to deny.”  He let his words hang in the air as they sunk into your mind.  He was always so gentle with you, so loving.  You leaned up to kiss him, but he quickly sighed and took a step back.  He ground his teeth for a moment before he sighed.

 

“They are calling you, aren’t they?”  You said sadly.  You knew he would be back tonight, tomorrow at the latest, but you still always missed him so much when he was gone.  It was as if a piece of your soul would go with him.  You watched as he nodded and saw his shoulder sag.  “Hey, it’s alright.”  You spoke softly to him as you wiggled off the table. 

 

“I will try to be back tonight.”  He said as you grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom to grab his clothes.  Sure, he could just snap them up, but you both preferred to just take your time, help him get re-dressed for his heavenly duties. 

 

“I know you will…” You said as he quickly changed into his jeans and threw on his shirt.  “And I will be here waiting.”  He quickly finished getting dressed as he heard another call in his head. 

 

Lucifer leaned down to where you were laying across the bed and gave you another kiss.  “I love you, Lucifer.”  You whispered to him, making a huge smile appear on his face.  His wings flexed as they prepared for flight, shivering at your words. 

 

“I love you, too.”  He added with a kiss before standing back up.  He gave you a quick wink, and then was gone, leaving you to lay in bed for a moment you turned your attention back to your breakfast. 

 

Lucifer walked down the halls in heaven as he went to a meeting.  He watched as lesser angels ducked out of his way or whispered words to each other as he moved.  None of them trusted him, most didn’t even want them here, not understanding why he was allowed back. 

 

“He has a human lover.”  He heard one of them spit out in a whisper, probably thinking he wouldn’t hear.  His steps faltered as he considered just snapping his fingers or ripping into the being…but instead he took a deep breath and pictured your face on the day he met you.  How even though you were soaked from the rain, shirt ripped from a clumsy moment, you still had a beautiful smile on your face.  That smile that made his whole world go around.

 

He let the image stay for a moment, and then continued to walk down and into a room, taking a seat as he waited for the rest of the angels to arrive.  He used to hate humanity.  And in a way, he still did.  But you were different.  Your love for him, it changed him, made him better.  It lifted him high, raising him back into heaven.  Making him an angel, not a devil. 

 

It was your love, and his love for you, that was the reason behind his reinstatement to heaven.  His healing of his grace, the forgiveness of past wrongs.  Chuck saw his son’s love and the love you had for him, and realized that this one person had made Lucifer whole again.  Lucifer thought back to that moment when his father told him that, and smiled, remembering how you and Lucifer celebrated the night after.  Celebrating his rise back to heaven.

 

A few angels made their way into the room, picking spots that would allow them the greatest distance from the archangel.  He scowled as he saw this behavior.  It couldn’t last forever, right?  Eventually things would be better in heaven.  The angels wouldn’t fear or hate him anymore. 

 

He sighed in a silent defeat just before he heard your voice in his head, a soft prayer from you to him.

 

‘I hope your day goes well.  I love you.’

 

And just like that, Lucifer’s spirits were lifted.  He knew in that moment, as long as he had you, he could take on anything.  The hatred of heaven, the fallout of hell, all of the world.  He could do it, because he had your love.  And that love lifted him higher than anything has before. 


End file.
